The invention described herein concerns a coil that can be used for generating scalar fields.
The Klein winding technique or the Mxc3x6bius coil (August Ferdinand Mxc3x6bius, German mathematician and astronomer, Nov. 17, 1790 to Sep. 26, 1868) is well known from technical applications (Sinichi SEIKE in xe2x80x9cThe Principles of Ultrarelativityxe2x80x9d, Space Research Institute, Ninomiya Press 1994).
This coil form was developed because the magnetic field of this kind of winding, if generated by DC currents, produces a field that is equivalent to the topology of a Klein bottle (Felix Klein, German mathematician, Apr. 25, 1849 to Jun. 22, 1925). One coil, spooled half on the left and half on the right, functions as a magnetic quasi-single pole with a field force distribution in which two equal poles are located at the ends and a counter pole in the middle of the coil. One-sixth of each end field forms closed field lines with one-third of the center pole. One-sixth of the field at each end of the coil shows infinite divergence (div ∞) and behaves like an electrical field line. This behavior results in an array of phenomena which are equally important to space physics and biology.
This kind of winding is achieved when the individual loops are placed around the coil core in xe2x80x9chalf hitchxe2x80x9d.
Such a Mxc3x6bius coil is shown in FIG. 1 in which a coil 1 has a coil body 2 around which the individual windings of an electrical wire are spooled, as in a regular coil. Diverging from regular technical methods, however, the individual windings are spooled around the coil body 2 in xe2x80x9chalf hitchxe2x80x9d resulting in a V-shaped knot line 12.
This kind of spooling does not allow creation of a bifilar winding.
The task of the presented invention is to provide a coil for generating scalar fields.
This task can be accomplished by a coil with a coil body having an axis, and windings of a first electrical wire and windings of at least one more electrical wire around the coil body. Each of the wires have a first and a second end and a loop connecting the second end of the first wire to the first end of a first of the at least one more electrical wire. Electrical connections connected at the first end of the first wire and at the second end of a last of the at least one more electrical wires. The individual windings of the first wire and the windings of the at least one more wire begin at starting points which are shifted against each other along the circumference of the coil body. Further, each wire crosses under itself after about one rotation at a redirection point and each wire crosses over a next adjacent winding along the axis of the coil before being wrapped around the coil body again, so that the windings of different wires alternate along the axis of the coil body.
The cylindrical coil according to this invention (multiple Kleinean roll) contains windings of a first electrical wire and another wire, e.g., as a second electrical conductor. The wires are connected with each other at their respective ends as functionally appropriate. In the case of a bifilar Kleinean roll containing a first and second wire, the wires are connected electrically with each other at one end of the coil so that each wire can serve for flow in opposite directions. The coil is spooled in such a way that the individual windings of the individual electrical wires are shifted against each other along the circumference of the coil body. If two wires are used, it is advantageous to offset them by 180 degrees so that the windings of both electrical wires begin on opposite sides of the coil body.
After approximately one full loop, each of the wires is redirected so that each wire traverses underneath itself and then crosses over the neighboring wire windings along the axis of the coil, until it is redirected again to run parallel to the other wire layers around the coil body. Thus, the windings of the first electrical wire and the additional electrical wire alternate along the coil axis. The redirection points (knots) resulting from this kind of arrangement can be placed along the axis of the coil in a straight line or in a zigzag line, e.g., like a series of V""s. It offers certain advantages to create a V-shaped knot line in which the direction of the electrical wires changes at each tip of the V, thereby reversing right-looping windings into left-looping windings and vice versa.
In other words, in a coil with two wires with diametrically opposed starting points, which is constructed according to the invention, each wire is placed in alternating xe2x80x9chalf hitchxe2x80x9d. At the end of the coil the wire ends are connected with each other so that the current in two neighboring windings flows in opposite directions. The magnetic fields will thus cancel each other out. In a vector diagram, the magnetic field vector argument becomes irrelevant, i.e., it is exactly zero since, according to the 2nd Kirchhoff Law, a current is equal in size to its counter current.
Fields, in which the arguments of the field vectors are zero, are called scalar fields. Their presence in the coil constructed according to the invention is assured since the energy conservation law stipulates that the applied electrical energy cannot disappear (K. Meyl, xe2x80x9cElektromagnetische Unvertrxc3xa4glichkeit, Ursachen, Phxc3xa4nomene und naturwissenschaftliche Konsequenzen. Umdruck zur Vorlesungxe2x80x9d [Electromagnetic Incompatibility, Causes, Phenomena and Scientific Consequences, Reprint for the Lecture], ISBN 3-9802-6428-3 and ISBN 3-9802-542-9-1, and K. Meyl, xe2x80x9cPotentialwirbel [Potential Vortex], Vol. 1 and 2, ISBN 39802-542-1-6 and ISBN 3-9802-542-2-4).
The following are a few examples of coils constructed according to the invention.